Fate
by Magical Black Cat
Summary: Isis watches Mahad's sacrifice and reflects on what could have been.  Pleashipping.  Mahad X Isis.  Please Review! :


Hi! We're back and sorry for the delay. We havn't had time to update due to school. Please review, and remember that this is our second attempt. If you do not like this type of writing, you do not have to read it.

* * *

Fate

Why, Mahad? This I cannot help but to ask myself, though I know the answer. All you do, you do for the Pharaoh. I could only assist you in that duty. It was only when in service to our king that we were truly happy, truly together. I could not ask you to forgo that duty any more than you could ask me to forgo mine. The Pharaoh's future- so promising yet so impenetrable. I cannot see what his destiny is but I know he is bound for great things. Someday, even in the far distant future, his name will be remembered, will be cherished. He is our king and our light. We must help him rise to the greatness that fate has bestowed upon him.

I know this and yet a small piece of me yearns. It hopes for years of peace, standing by your side in front of the Pharaoh and knowing, truly knowing that we will be together always. Without you, I feel incomplete. I need you, Mahad, and I wished I had the courage to change those words to the ones my heart speaks everyday- I love you. I used to think that once our Pharaoh was settled in his rightful throne over the land of Khemet and our land was at peace, I would be able to speak those words and to hear them returned. Now, our Pharaoh needs us and we cannot stray from our paths. But I had hope in a future where all is bright. I now know those thoughts for what they are- a dream. Darkness threatens our land, our Pharaoh, and only his light can banish it from this world. And you, you must help him. That is your fate and it will take you down a path that I cannot follow.

I tried to warn you, even knowing the workings of your heart and mind, I tried to stop you, tried to stop fate. You would not listen, you would not hear me out, hear my pleas. You had made up your mind long ago in a sunlit garden of your youth.

We knew of our love. There were no words, there didn't need to be. Our feelings for each other could not be described by any mere words from this earthly realm. It was an unspoken agreement, a vow, of undying devotion. Now though I wish I had said something, anything, instead of leaving it silent. Though I understand my actions, our actions, were for the good of the Pharaoh, that we may better serve him, it cannot ease my grief made only greater by my helplessness. I watch through the power of my Millennium Necklace, heartbroken yet unable to look away. I feel I owe this to you. I watch you slowly dying, your very spirit, your very soul, being broken, being ripped apart. Oh Mahad! Why do I feel such pain? It is as if the closer you travel to Anubis, the closer my heart itself comes to dying. I can hold back the tears no longer. Destiny is set, the die have been cast. The vision I foresaw in the Millennium Necklace can no longer be avoided. That is the way you wanted it. It is selfish of me but I pray that through your thoughts of the Pharaoh, you have one, just one, of me. Remember me, Mahad, as I will remember you, the Guardian who gave up everything for his Pharaoh. Remember my words, both the spoken and those from my heart to yours. Hold them close and never let them go. May they, along aside your memories of the Pharaoh, lighten your sad and lonely fate. And may my vision brighten mine, for in the future I saw you return. You will be different, the result of a spell, a fusion of your very own Ba and Ka but deep down, you are and will remain Mahad, the man to whom I lost, no- gave, my heart so many years ago.

I cry for you, Mahad, for us. For the pain of true love lost forever, for the pain of your sacrifice. Mahad…

I will continue to watch over the Pharaoh, as you asked me too. I will protect him in your memory no matter what the cost and maybe, someday, we will meet again. Alas, how cruel fate can be…

* * *

Review Please! It makes us very happy :) Thanks to those of you who listen!


End file.
